


The Librarians: Box in a Box

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, Flynn is a bit of a little shit in here but Eve somehow still loves him, New Years, Rings, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: New Year's Eve. Flynn and Eve by the riverside. Flynn has a present for Eve. Evlynn. One-shot.





	

**Box in a box**  
By Alasse Fefalas

Flynn dug into his messenger as he and Eve walked behind Jenkins and the rest of the Librarians. The others had persuaded Eve to join them for a new year's eve dinner and fireworks watching and Flynn had been dragged along when he walked through the Back Door just as they were going out, bag and all. Although he had wanted to take her out for new year's eve, he hadn't minded at all that the rest came along.

This part though, he wanted to have her all to himself.

Eve watched in curiosity as Flynn pulled out a wrapped box from his bag. It wasn't very large, though it almost didn't fit into his hand. He led them to a lit park bench near the edge of the river they were following and sat down. Smiling, he placed the present in her hand.

"Happy belated birthday, Eve."

Eve raised an eyebrow but couldn't help the smile on her face. "I thought I told you I didn't want any presents?"

"Well, this is special," he chuckled. "Open it."

"Really? Here?"

"No place better than the present."

Shrugging, Eve carefully unwrapped the golden paper. Inside was an unmarked cardboard box. Intrigued, she pulled the tape from the corners and opened the box.

Another unmarked box sat inside.

Eve gave Flynn an incredulous look. "Seriously?"

Flynn laughed as she took the second box out of the first. "Seriously."

Shaking her head, she passed him the first box and opened the second box. Another unmarked box sat inside it, too.

She held it up and rolled her eyes. "Really, Flynn?" 

"Yes, really," he grinned.

He tried hard to keep his laughter in as Eve opened box after box, groaning as she passed each smaller box to him.

"I hope this is worth it," she grumbled.

"I promise you, it is," he said softly.

Eve paused and looked at him. His eyes were sparkling with excitement, the goofy smile on his face making him look like a child waiting to open his present. Ironic, when she was the one opening hers. 

Sighing, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and opened the next box. Eve stared inside, not believing it. Instead of another box (like she had expected), a small unadorned silver band sat in a corner, gleaming under the yellow light of the lamp above them. Gingerly, she picked up the ring.

"A little awkward to remind someone who has a photographic memory but... Flynn, I've already accepted your proposal," Eve said, holding her right hand up to show him the gold ring on her finger.

"Of course I didn't forget." Chuckling, he took the ring from her hand and slid it onto her right pinky. He kissed the back of her hand and held it in his. "This is a promise ring. It's to give you my promise that I will always, _always_ come back to you, no matter what. I know I haven't been around enough and that sometimes I disappear without notice but Eve, believe me when I say that you're the best thing in my life and you've made me a better person. I love you so much, Eve Baird, and I promise that I will always do everything in my power to come back to you."

Eve smiled, fighting back the tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Flynn," she said softly, her voice cracking with emotion. 

Leaning forward, he caught her lips with his, sealing his promise with a kiss. A loud boom went off in the distance, pulling them apart. Both of them turned to the direction of the sound and watched as the sky lit up in dazzling colours.

Flynn held on tighter to Eve's hand. Turning to her, he smiled as she looked to the city, enraptured by the fireworks display that soared high above the buildings. She was so beautiful, his Guardian, his fiancée, his love. "Happy new year, Eve," he said softly.

Hearing him, she looked at him, her smile brighter than the lights in the sky could ever be. "Happy new year, Flynn."

Fin.

\--

A/N: I'm sorry for all that cheese and sweetness I don't even know where it came from. Happy new year everybody!


End file.
